The Festival of Love
by Yukiya Shion
Summary: Yeay, Yukiya di sini...ceritanya Pairing Gumiya/Gumo x IA...Rencananya bakal di buat "Before & After Story" nya. Jadi mohon di baca cerita utamanya, ya. Douzo Douzo...Please R&R...


_Minna san, _Kembali bersama saya, Yukiya (ga ada yang kenal, ya?).

Aku lagi coba buat fanfic yang ada

Before Story (disebut apa ini di FFn, prequel atau sequel? Maaf, masih baru)

Dan

After Story atau Extra story

Ya, walaupun anggota baru tapi entah kenapa aku ingin selalu update FF

(apa mungkin karena imajinasiku berlebihan, ya?)

Nah, oke, kembali ke cerita. Cerita ini pairing antara Gumiya dan IA

(Pairing yang aneh)

Cerita Romansa ditaburkan(?) dengan sedikit komedi.

**Please, R&R….**

**Festival of Love**

Cast :

Gumiya Megpoid

IA

Gumi Megpoid

Kaito Shion

Gakupo Kamui

Luka Megurine

Meiko

"Gumi, _suki desu. _Jadilah pacarku, Gumi."

"Maaf, Gumiya, kita temenan aja, ya."

_haah…_Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Mimpi, ya…ku harap itu semua hanya mimpi.

Seperti biasa, kebiasaan ku di pagi hari untuk pergi sekolah berjalan lancar, mulus tanpa masalah.

Aku bersekolah di Sekolah Utaugakuen. Sudah 1 tahun aku di sana. Sekarang aku sudah kelas 2 SMA, dan aku masih belum masuk klub apa pun lagi.

'Kenapa aku ga masuk klub?'

Jawabannya aku memang kurang tertarik untuk masuk klub olah raga, seni, dan lain lain.

Ya, aku pernah mencoba masuk ke klub **Manga **di Sekolahku. Klub Manga di sekolahku digabungkan dengan klub pencinta anime. Makannya aku mau masuk klub itu.

Tetapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa 'ditolak' oleh semua anggota laki laki di klub itu. Karena itu pun aku keluar. Ya, tapi aku masih punya teman dekatku.

Orang pertama itu bernama Kaito, dia orangnya jail, ga terlalu pintar, dan dia playboy, ya, dia memang ganteng, jadi aku pun ga pernah mempermasahkan itu.

Orang kedua bernama Gakupo. Dia orangnya…gimana aku nyebutnya, ya…dia sangat _kesamuraian_… tapi, karena itu juga dia tampak bijaksana, walaupun aslinya dia lumayan gila juga, hahaha.

Okay, sudah sampai. Kira kira, aku berjalan dari tempat tinggal ku ke sekolah ku itu hanya 10 menit. Tidak terlalu jauh, kan. Kadang kadang aku juga naik sepeda sih, tapi, untuk hari pertama ku masuk sekolah lagi, aku ingin berjalan kaki saja.

Umm, mungkin aku liat kelasku dulu. Sekolah masih belum banyak yang dating juga, jadi mudah untukku melihat papan pengumuman.

"ettoo…aahhh, aku di kelas 2-2…Ahahaha, aku ga sekelas dengan Gakupo…Kaito, kaito…ah, kelas 2-2."

Aku pun langsung menuju kelas ku. Kelas 2-2 ada di lantai 3, lumayan jauh dari kantin, nih. Mungkin aku coba bawa bekal aja, ya.

Aku pun berpapasan dengan Gumi di tengah jalan. Gumi….Aku pun menyapanya.

"Ahh, hei"

"Hei…Masuk kelas mana, Gumiya?"  
"Aku kelas 2-2, kalau kamu di mana Gumi?"

"Aaahh, aku kelas 2-3. Kita ga sekelas kayak dulu, ya, Gumiya. Hah, sayang…"

"Ahahaha, kelas kita kan sebelahan, kalau ada waktu luang, aku ke kelas kamu, deh."

"Yang bener Gumiya? Kalau gitu sering sering ada waktu luang, ya!"

"Itu sih tergantung nanti, emang kenapa?"

"Aaaa….ga, ga apa apa. Gumiya mau ke aula?"

"Ohh, oke. Iya, aku mau ke aula. Mau bareng, Gumi?"

"Mau, ayo, Gumiya."

"sebentar, aku nyimpen tas dulu, ya. Tunggu sebentar, Gumi."

Aku pun lansung berlari menyimpan tasku ke kelasku. Di jalan kembali ke pintu, aku melihat Gumi tersenyum, tapi, senyumannya kayak yang terpaksa. Aku pun langsung berhenti di depan Gumi.

"Kenapa, Gumi?"

"ahh, ga ada apa apa, ayo, Gumiya!"

"ayo."

Kenapa? Kenapa Gumi tadi…ah, sudahlah. Lagi pula aku sekarang harusnya agak sulit ngorol sama Gumi, ya, dia adalah seseorang yang menolakku.

-Selesai Upacara Penerimaan Murid Baru-

Akhirnya selesai. Aku berpisah dengan Gumi waktu Kaito datang dan menarikku tiba tiba menjauh dari Gumi, dan dia hanya senyum senyum saat aku bertanya dia ngapain narik narik aku.

Sesampainya di kelas Kaito berbicara padaku

"ooiii, Gumiya, katanya ada murid baru yang masuk kelas kita, lho."

"oh iya? Yang bener? Info dari kamu biasanya fifty fifty kebenrannya, kan."

"beneran, aku denger di ruang guru tadi."

"ngapain tadi kamu ke ruang guru?"

"ah, tadi aku minta buat ke UKS biar ga ikut upacara penerimaan, tapi gagal. Sudahlah, kembali ke topik pertama kita tadi. Katanya dia cewek!"

"ahahaha, kebiasaan kau, Kaito! Oh, cewek, namanya siapa?

"kalau ngga salah, IA namanya."

"IA?"

"ya, ya, kalau ngga salah, sih, itu juga."

"ohh, terus, mau kamu gaet lagi?"

"umm, sekarang sih engga, aku masih ada Miku. Buat kamu aja, deh, Gumiya!"

"hah?"

"iya, kan….."

_~~~teng teng teng~~~ _(author : setiap ff ku bunyi bel nya gini terus, ya, hahaha)

Bel berbunyi sebelum Kaito selesai berbicara. Wali kelas kita pun masuk. Wali kelas ku dan Kaito itu Meiko Sensei! Ini sih sama kayak tahun kemarin, dong…untukku saja, sih.

"semuanya duduk, hari ini ada murid baru yang akan menjadi anggota dari kelas 2-2 ini. Silahkan masuk." Kata sensei Meiko

Aku pun melihat seorang perempuan berambut putih atau…abu….atau…silver(?) warna apa itu, aku tak tau harus menyebutnya apa, tapi yang jelas dia cantik, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan untuk saat ini.

"perkenalkan dirimu, IA-chan"

"i-iya, _hajimemashite,_ namaku IA, hobiku bernyanyi, umm, etto…_yoroshiku onegaishimasu"_

'Wahahaha, dia pemalu, imutnya…' pikirku dalam hati. Aku pun sedikit tersenyum, karena semuanya masih terdiam, akan ku mulai duluan menyapanya.

"_yoroshiku_, IA – san" kataku hanyaseorang diri, yang lainnya pun mengikuti ku, hahaha, seperti biasa, aku memang yang paling semangat kalau ada sesuatu yang baru di sekolah ini.

Aku pun melihatnya tersenyum, 'imutnya' pikirku. Sebelum aku selesai melihat senyuman IA, Kaito yang duduk di sebelahku ini menanyakan sesuatu.

"gimana, Gumiya? Dia _kawaii, _kan?"

"ah?"

"wah, belum kenal deket aja kamu udah ngelamun aja, gimana nanti kalau udah kenal?"

"ahh…/…_urusai! _Ba-kaito"

"ahahaha, berjuang, ya, Gumiya, hahahaha"

"kamu kebanyakan ketawa Kai-"

*jdugg*

"Diam kalian, Gumiya lagi, dari tahun kemarin kamu masih gitu gitu aja, sensei kasihan padamu…"

Semuanya pun tertawa. Hari pertama masuk kelas 2 SMA sudah di lempar kapur sama guru. Gimana kehidupan 1 tahun yang akan datang, nih?

"IA, kau duduk di belakang bangku orang yang sensei lempar kapur tadi, ya. Mohon kesabarannya sama anak itu."  
"sensei! Kenapa harus kayak gitu?"

Semuanya pun kembali tertawa, ahahaha, ini baru sehari, ini baru sehari, ini baru…ini terasa lama untukku!

IA pun duduk di belakang bangku, ku. Aku pun memberi salam padanya.

"IA-san, kenalkan, namaku Gumiya, _yoroshiku, ne!_"

"ah, _yoroshiku,_ Gumiya-san…"

"hmm, panggil saja aku Gumiya, ga perlu pakai –_san_."

"ah, iya. Gu-Gumiya"

_~deg deg~_ (author : suara apa lagi, nih?)

Jantungku berdegup cepat. Apa ini? Apa ini yang dinamakan 'Love at First Sight' itu?

Setelah sensei membicarakan tentang kelas hari ini, kami pun disuruh untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan murid murid yang lain. Aku pun membalik badan ku ke arah IA.

"IA – san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"hmm, bo-boleh…"

"IA – san kenapa pindah ke sini, ke sekolah ini?"  
"A-aku mau mencoba hidup sendiri…"  
"Whoaaa, jadi sekarang IA – san tinggal sendiri di sini?"

"I-iya"

"Wah, kamu hebat, ya. Ga banyak perempuan yang berpikir sama kayak kamu, lho…"  
"Ahhh, a-aku aneh, ya?"

"Nggak kok, malah hebat! Kalau laki laki sih udah biasa tinggal sendiri, tapi kalau perempuan itu hebat banget menurutku!"

*/* "aaahh, ma-makasih Gumiya-san…"

"heyyy, sudah kubilang jangan pake –san, kan…panggil saja aku Gumiya"

"ahh, maaf, Gu-Gumiya…"

"sepertinya kamu masih malu malu, ya…yossshh, aku juga manggil kamu IA, aja, ya."

"ahh, do…douzo"

"okay, IA, pertanyaan ke dua…Kamu tinggal di mana, sekarang?"

"Aku tinggal di dekat _Shinkaku Station_, Kalau Gumiya sa….ehmm, Gumiya, di mana tinggalnya?"

"Hooo, arah nya sih sama, tapi, tempat kost ku cukup jauh dari _Shinkaku Station_, sih…"

"Ahhh, Gumiya juga tinggal sendiri?"

"Iya, orang tua ku tinggal di Kyoto, sih, tapi karena aku ingin coba tinggal di Tokyo, ya, jadinya aku harus tinggal sendiri."

"ah, aku juga. Orang tua ku tinggal di Osaka, tapi ibuku orang Tokyo, karena aku ingin tau rasanya tinggal di Tokyo, jadi aku ke sini, sendiri…"  
"wah, kita sama dong...sekali lagi _yoroshiku_, IA…"

"_yoroshiku,_ Gumiya…"

"oooiii, Baru kenalan aja udah deket gitu." Terdengar suara dari bangku di sebelahku ini…dasar, Ba-kaito..

"ahh, IA, dia Kaito, temanku, dia agak berbahaya, jadi, jangan terlalu dekat dengan dia, ya…"

"hah? Ngomong apa kamu, Gumiya?"

Aku pun sedikit di sikut Kaito, hahaha, dasar, Ba-Kaito…IA pun ikut tertawa, dengan kami. Setelah itu, IA di kerumuni oleh orang orang di kelasku.

Melihat mereka mendekati murid baru bagus juga, ya. Mungkin aku akan ke kelas Gakupo, kalau tidak salah dia di kelas 2-4. Sekalian ku ajak Kaito, ah.

Setelah aku sampai di kelas 2-4, ku lihat Gakupo sedang bersemedi(?) di mejanya, aku dan Kaito pun masuk kelas itu, dan menepuk bahu Gakupo.

"Hooii, Gakupo, diem aja…"kata Kaito, dia ga bisa liat orang yang serius, ya…  
"Ah, Kaito, Gumiya, Kalian sekelas?"

"Iya, Gakupo…Kenapa kita harus beda kelas, Gakupo? Aku ga akan kuat sekelas sama Kaito selama satu tahun penuh, ini…" aku pun sedikit memelas ke sang 'bijaksana' Gakupo.

"yang tabah saja, ya, Gumiya."

"Iya, Gakupo, aku akan berusaha semampuku"

"oi, oi, jadi semua ini salahku? Sudahlah, kesampingkan masalah itu. Gakupo, gimana sama mbak Luka nya? Sudah kau tembak?" tanya Kaito mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"hm. Tentu saja belum"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito

"Aku belum ada apa apanya untuk Luka. Aku harus menjadi orang yang lebih hebat dari yang sekarang, baru aku bisa menyatakan perasaan ku padanya."

"yah, kau ini Gakupo"

Tampaknya mereka akan mengobrol agak lama. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sebentar.

"Kaito, Gakupo, aku duluan, ya."

Mereka pun membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Aku pun pergi ke depan kelas Gakupo, dan…

"Gu…Gumi…" aku terkaget kaget, ternyata Gakupo sekelas dengan Gumi, ya.

"Ah, Gumiya, ada apa ke kelas ku? Mau mengobrol dengan Gakupo, ya?"

"Ahh, itu sih sudah, ahahaha."

"Hmm, Gumiya, katanya ada murid baru di kelas mu, apa dia perempuan?"

"Iya, benar. Memang kenapa Gumi?"

"Ahh, ga apa apa. Ya sudah, Aku masuk kelas, ya. Bye, Gumiya…"

"Bye, Gumi…"

Gumi pun memasuki kelasnya. Sepertinya aku belum bisa melupakan perasaan ku kepada Gumi. Walaupun aku sudah ditolak nya, tapi, perasaan ini…masih ada.

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas ku setelah melihat Gumi duduk di bangkunya.

Di lorong kelas ku, aku melihat Meiko sensei, dia pun memanggil ku.

"Gumiya, pulang sekolah nanti apa kau ada acara?"

"Nggak, nggak ada, Sensei, emang kenapa?"

"Baguslah, nanti pulangnya kamu antar IA keliling sekolah, ya. Sensei ada sedikit urusan nanti, jadi tidak bisa mengantarkannya melihat lihat sekolah."

"Ahh, Oke, Sensei, nanti nilai kepribadianku ditambah, ya…"

"Itu sih bisa diatur, toh, nilai nilai sekolah kamu juga bagus, kan. Ya sudah, Gumiya, sensei pergi dulu, bilang ke semua anak anak 2-2, Sensei ga akan ada di kelas sampai jam sekolah berakhir, jadi, bersenang senang lah, kalian, tapi jangan ribut!"

Sensei pun pergi setelah aku mengangguk. Aku pun ke kelas dan mengumumkan apa yang di beri tahu sensei padaku.

Setelah aku mengumumkan info dari sensei tadi, aku melihat, di bangku IA sudah kosong, sepertinya teman teman sudah selesai kenalan dengan nya.

"IA, nanti pulang sekolah kita keliling keliling sekolah dulu, ya. Itu kata sensei tadi."

"Ah, aku bisa sendiri, Gumiya langsung pulang aja."

"Eh, kamu udah tau isi sekolah ini, ya?"

"Be-Belum, sih…"

"Ahahaha, ga usah malu malu, IA, nanti pulangnya kita keliling sekolah dulu, se-enggaknya kamu harus tau, di mana aja toilet putri, ruang ganti putri, sama kantin."

"Gumiya, kayaknya kamu tau apa aja yang bersangkutan sama kata 'putri', ya…"

"Haaa…ahh, jangan dipikirkan jangan dipikirkan. Aku ini bukan orang mesum, kok…"

"Iya, aku percaya, kok, Gumiya bukan orang mesum…"

"O-Oke, pulang sekolah, ya. Pulang sekolah, ahahaha"

Wah, bahaya. Ga mungkin aku bilang sama IA, aku tau tempat tempat itu saat Gumi membawa ku kemana mana waktu itu. Gumi…ya…

_-Pulang Sekolah—_

"Gumiya, aku pulang duluan, ya. Ada urusan, biasa lah, kau tau 'itu' kan?" Kaito langsung pergi setelah itu.

"Nah, IA, ayo kita keliling sekolah, oh, ya, nanti aku juga kasih tau klub klub apa aja yang ada di sekolah ini."

"Iya, Gumiya…"  
"Ahh, semangatnya mana, AYOOO PERGIIII!"

"A-Ayo! " ._.

Aku pun mengelilingi sekolah dengan IA. Aku pun menunjukkan isi sekolah ini ke IA, tentunya, aku selalu mencoba bercanda dengan IA, ya, walaupun bercandaan ku garing, tapi IA masih terlihat senang.

Beberapa kali aku hampir masuk toilet perempuan karena terlalu sering bercanda dengan IA, yang membuat IA beberapa kali tertawa lepas.

Mukanya saat tertawa cantik. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang suatu masalah yang dia sembunyikan, jadi dia tidak selalu tertawa lepas. Walaupun begitu aku tetap berusaha membuatnya tertawa, ya, aku akan membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum lebih sering lagi mulai sekarang dan seterusnya.

-_2 Bulan telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan IA ke sekolah ku, dia mulai mengobro dengan tenang denganku, dia juga curhat padaku, dia datang ke Tokyo kurang disetujui oleh ayahnya, jadi dia tidak tenang dengan kepergiannya ke Tokyo itu. Seiring waktu berlalu, aku mulai dekat dengan IA, aku pun jarang melihat Gumi lagi. Ya, dan sampai sekarang, aku sudah di semester 2, dan di akhir akhir liburan musim panas ini aku diajak IA untuk pergi ke Osaka, karena aku pernah bilang 'Aku ingin coba pergi ke Osaka' dan sekarang, omonganku ini jadi kenyataan.-_

"OSAAAKKAAAA, AKU SAMPAIIIII" teriakku setelah aku dan IA turun di bandara Osaka ini.

"Gumiya, jangan teriak teriak, ih, malu, tau, ngga."

"A~~~maaf IA, tapi aku serasa ingin teriak seperti itu, jadi, ga sengaja…"

"_mwo…._dasar Gumiya, kamu selalu tertarik sama yang baru baru, ya."

"Ahaha, sampai IA pun tau kebiasaan ku, ya, hahaha."

"Iyalah, aku kan selalu memperhatikan-" o.0 - /

"Hmm, ada apa IA?"

"Gak….Gak ada apa-apa, ayo ke rumah ku, Gumiya."

"Ayo, let's go!"

Aku pun menaiki taksi dengan IA ke rumah nya…dan rumahnya….

"woooaaa, Besarnya…."  
"Di sekolah nanti jangan bilang siapa siapa, ya, Gumiya…Ayahku memang orang yang mempunyai perusahaan terkenal di Jepang, jadi, ya, seperti ini…Lagi pula kalau kamu kasih tau anak anak, nanti mereka jadi ke rumah aku lagi…"

"Ahh, anak anak kelas kita emang kayak gitu, ya…"

*kesal* "Bukan gitu, tapi kamu laki laki pertama yang aku ajak ke rumahku (dengan suara kecil)"

"Bukan gitu kenapa, IA? Ga kedengaran."

*tambah kesal* "Hmm, biarlah…"

IA pun memasuki rumahnya, aku pun ditarik oleh IA, seraya aku melihat lihat kebun rumah IA…wow…dia anak orang kaya…ya, walaupun aku juga sudah terbiasa, sih, ahahaha.

"_Tadaima_…"IA berteriak saat masuk rumahnya.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seperti orang yang berlari.

"IA, _aitakatta_, IA…."Seorang lelaki berbadan besar dan mukanya seperti orang barat, langsung memeluk IA seperti ayahnya…seperti ayahnya….TUNGGU, mungkin dia, DIA, ayahnya IA?

"_Okaerinasai, _IA, _ara ara_, IA membawa pacarnya ke sini, ya…" kata seorang perempuan cantik yang sepertinya umurnya belum sampai 30 tahun dari dalam rumah, dan mukanya seperti IA…mungkin, dia ibunya IA.

"_Kaa san_, dia bukan pacarku..." jelas IA pada ibunya

"_Tou san _juga mendengar cerita cerita mu dari ibumu. Katanya kamu mau membawa orang yang kamu suka ke rumah, _Tou san_ bangga kamu sudah besar, nak…"

Mukaku pun sedikit memerah, ahahaha, mungkinkah, IA…

"_Tou san!Kaa san,_ jangan dikasih tahu _tou san,_ dong…"IA pun memelas kepada ibunya.

"_ara ara, kaa san _kira IA bawa cowok itu kesini buat dikenalkan sama _tou san _dan _kaa san_.." ibunya IA sedikit membuatku terpesona dengan wibawanya, tapi membuat mukaku memerah karena mendengat kata 'dikenalkan' itu…mungkinkah...ini maksud IA membawa ku ke Osaka.

"_Kaa san…._" IA pun kembali memelas, setelah dia melepas pelukan ayahnya, dia melihatku, aku pun tersenyum melihat mukanya merah padam, dan entah kenapa muka IA makin memerah.

Setelah IA berperang kata kata dengan orang tuanya, kita pun makan malam di rumah IA. Setelah makan, IA meminta maaf karena pergi ke Tokyo dengan memaksa waktu dulu, tapi orang tuanya memaafkan IA dengan cepat, cinta orang tua memang selalu ada untuk anaknya walaupun mereka telah disakiti oleh anaknya. (Author : *terharu* orang tua ku juga begitu *nangis nangis*)

IA pun menyuruhku tidur di lantai atas rumahnya, aku pun berbaring sebentar di tempat tidur itu. Walaupun ini sebentar lagi liburan selesai, tapi, tugas tugas sekolah sudah ku selesaikan dengan cepat sebelum pergi ke sini, seperti yang perkirakanku, kemampuan belajarku masih ada walau lagi liburan.

Sebentar setelah aku berbaring dan memikirkan tentang 'diriku' ini, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar ini. Aku pun membukakan pintu, dan ayahnya IA terlihat di depan pintu itu. Dia mengajakku untuk mengobrol 'sebentar' katanya.

Aku pun mengobrol dengan ayahnya IA.

"Adek Gumiya."

"Iya, ada apa, pak?"

"Apa benar adek belum berpacaran dengan IA?"

"A…Ya, pak, saya belum berpacaran dengan IA."

"Kenapa?"

"Saya masih ragu, apa saya bisa membuat IA bahagia dengan saya menjadi pacarnya. Untuk saat ini, saya merasa cukup melihat IA bisa tersenyum dan tertawa seperti sekarang, saat IA masuk sekolahku untuk pertama kalinya IA sering sekali murung. Jadi, bisa melihatnya seperti sekarang sudah membuat saya bahagia."

"Hmm, tapi adek suka sama IA, kan?"

"aaaaa…/….i…iya, saya suka…."

"Kalau ade serius, pacaran lah dengan IA, Bapak merestuinya."

"A….aaaa…"

"Hmmm, bapak mohon, jaga IA di Tokyo, jika ada seseorang yang melindunginya, bapak bisa tenang di rumah ini."

"I..iya, akan saya jaga IA, apapun masalahnya akan saya jaga dan bantu IA sekuat yang saya mampu."

"Jawabanmu bagus sekali, nak. Kalau begitu, ayo, mengobrol tentang IA dengan bapak…"

"A, _Hai!_"

Aku pun mengobrol tentang masa kecil nya IA dengan ayahnya. Seperti IA masih tidur bersama ibunya sampai kelas 1 SMP, Makanan kesukaan-nya itu adalah hal hal yang manis, dan lain lain. Ahahaha, Ayahnya sangat mencintai anaknya, ya, IA, kau beruntung punya orang tua yang baik seperti ini.

Keesokan harinya, Aku berjalan jalan di sekitar Osaka dengan IA, aku membeli beberapa oleh oleh untuk Kaito dan Gakupo. Setelah berjalan jalan di Osaka, malamnya, aku akan melihat _Natsu Matsuri_ dengan IA.

Setelah sampai rumah IA, aku pun bersiap siap untuk pergi ke _Matsuri _degan IA. Setelah aku selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian aku melihat IA memakai yukata berwarna merah muda, warna kesukaannnya, dia cocok sekali memakai yukata itu. Cantiknya IA…

Akupun pergi ke tempat _matsuri_ itu diadakan. Aku berjalan tanpa mengobrol dengan IA, karena aku gugup, tapi akhirnya aku yang memulai pembicaraan.

"IA, kamu cocok memakai yukata itu."

"A—ahh, Gumiya, _sangkyu_…" /

"hahaha, IA cantiknya, ingin foto bareng sama IA deh jadinya, ahahaha…."

"Ah, bo-boleh…"

Aku pun berhenti di depan _jinja_, dan mengambil hp ku dan mengarahkannya ke IA dulu.

Foto pertama, IA sendiri. Dia tersenyum di fotonya, senyum itu, berbeda dari yang sebelumya, saat dia baru masuk sekolah ku, senyumnya sekarang seperti dia bebas, bebas untuk mengekspresikan dirinya, tanpa memikul beban lagi.

Foto kedua, aku dan IA berfoto bersama, tentu kamera di pegang olehku, kita berdua memakai jari kita untuk membentuk nama IA. Jari telunjukku dirapatkan dengan jari tengah, membentuk huruf 'I', dan IA membentuk huruf 'A' dari jarinya. Rasanya…seperti kita sedang kencan…

Foto ketiga, aku meminta orang yang lewat untuk memfoto kita berdua, aku mengenggam tangan IA, kita berdua saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu IA menyadarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku pun sedikit menyandarkan kepalaku dengan kepala IA.

Rasanya auradi sekitar kita sedang dipenuhi dengan aura orang yang kasmaran, ahahaha, atau aku saja yang berpikir seperti itu.

Aku pun menikmati _matsuri _itu dengan IA. Layaknya anak kecil, aku dan IA tertawa dan bercanda bersama sampai waktunya kembang api.

IA menarikku ke tempat yang katanya 'istimewa' untuk melihat kembang api. Benar, kita melihat kembang api bersama, tanpa halangan apapun.

TIba tiba IA menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, yang membuatku menengoknya.

IA, mukanya tampak malu malu, apa ini? Jangan jangan, IA….

"Gumiya, aku suka kamu, apa, kamu mau jadi pacar aku?"

/

Akupun merasa mukaku memerah, IA, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Aku pun tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Aku pun mengingat kejadian saat aku ditolak Gumi, 6 bulan yang lalu.

"IA, apa kamu ga apa apa pacaran sama orang seperti aku? Bukan aku ga suka sama kamu, aku suka, aku suka sama kamu, tapi, apa kamu ga berpikir aku kekanak kanakan? Aku ga tau apa aku bisa membuat kamu bahagia nanti. Apa kamu masih mau pacaran sama orang seperti aku?"

"ga apa apa, aku suka kamu apa adanya, Gumiya. Bukan, bukan apa adanya. Tapi aku suka kamu yang seperti ini. Menurutku kamu keren, kamu berani. Ya, walaupun kamu kekanak kanak kan, tapi terkadang kamu bisa diandalkan, Gumiya, _suki desu_."

* / * IA berhasil membuatku _blushing_ dua kali, tidak, bukan dua kali, tetapi berkali kali.

"_sangkyu, _IA, tapi…rasanya kurang enak, ya, kalau kamu yang menyatakan perasaan mu, biarkan aku yang bertanya, IA."

* / * "A…aaa, _do…douzo_…." (Author : IA!kawaii….)

"IA, aku suka kamu, apa kamu mau jadi…bawahanku….ahahahaha"

"hhaaahhh? Gumiya, kamu ngancurin suasana nya, ah…."

"ahahaha, maaf…"

Aku pun memeluk IA, dan memandangnya dari dekat, sangat dekat.

"maaf, IA, apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"Iya….Gumiya ahh, kamu ngancurin suasanya nya, ah!"

"maaf, aku gugup, hahaha"

"jadi, sekarang, kita…"

"pacaran! Aku sama kamu udah resmi pacaran!"

"Ahahaha, dasar, Gumiya…"

"Ahahaha"

Kita masih berpelukan, kembang api pun masih meluncur dan menebarkan pesonanya dengan cahaya yang membuat IA terlihat sangat cantik.

IA pun memejamkan matanya, ini, kesempatan ku! Aku pun mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya, dan…Aku pun berciuman dengan IA, bersamaan dengan 3 ledakan kembang api yang memeriahkan suasana _matsuri_, aku memberikan ciuman pertama ku kepada IA.

Sudah cukup lama, aku mencium IA, aku pun melepaskan bibirku agar IA bisa mengambil nafas. Setelah IA menarik nafasnya, dia melihatku, dan memberikanku ciuman yang kedua tapi yang ini hanya sekejap mata.

IA pun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku. Kita masih berpegangan tangan dan melihat kembang api sampai saat saat terakhir.

IA menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, dan bertanya, "Gumiya, dari sekarang dan seterusnya, tolong jaga aku, ya"

Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku lalu aku melihat ke atas langit yang dipenuhi bintang bintang, dan mengatakan, "Itu sudah pasti, kan."

"Jangan terperangkap di masa lalu lagi ya, Gumiya, kita buat lembaran baru buat hidup kita, ya…"

"Hmm, bahasanya tinggi, IA…"

"Hmm, biarin ah…"

"Oke, kita pulang, IA, ke rumah orang tua mu, IA"

"Iya, tapi jangan bilang dulu sama _tou san _dan _kaa san_ dulu, ya…"

"Haah? Harus bilang dong, biar kita dapet restu juga dari orang tua kamu, IA…"

"Uuuuh, Gumiya…."

"Ahahaha, IA…"

Akupun pergi dari tempat 'istimewa' IA, yang sekarang menjadi tempat istimewa kita berdua. Sesampainya di rumah IA, aku memberi tahu orang tua IA bahwa kita sudah pacaran.

Ayah IA sampai menangis nangis mendengarnya, sedangkan ibunya tersenyum senang. Orang tua IA menarik, ya, aku pun ingin menjadi seperti mereka, bersama dengan IA, membuat keluarga, ahhh, impian ku terlalu jauh untuk sekarang, ya, ahahaha.

-The End-

Okay, cerita utamanya sudah selesai.

Sekarang tinggal buat Before Story sama After Story

Oh, ya, aku ingin coba buat cerita yang aneh aneh, tapi, mungkin lain kali…

Aku akan mencoba konsultasi dengan beberapa teman ku dahulu…

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca cerita ini…

(Ga ada percakapan antar Author sama Tokoh ceritanya?)

Tadinya mau, cuma karena Gumi dan Gumiya lagi marah karena cerita ini, jadi ga ada deh…

*apaan, nih*

Yoosssh, aku akan mencoba membuat cerita yang lebih baik dari ini!

Oh, ya, jangan lupa add line aku dengan id : aldikudo

\\\Bye – bye/


End file.
